


Sweeter

by wildknees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees





	Sweeter

Loras tugs at the locks of hair that slide free from Renly's ribbon. Loras spits pomegranate seeds at him. Loras steps inside from the pouring rain and presses his cold hands against the back of Renly's neck. He knows they're childish things to do, misguided teasing that a boy so close to knighthood really should have outgrown by now, but if there's anyone Loras does not need to put on airs for, it's Renly. 

Renly laughs, or yelps, or attempts a half-hearted scolding if he's feeling particularly grown up, but no matter how it started, he always retaliates. Then it escalates. Teasing tugs to Loras' curls become a hand gripping a fistful of hair, and then...

And  _then_.

That mischievous grin spreads across Renly's face as he shoves at Loras' shoulder, and Loras' elbow finds Renly's side, and soon they're grappling, rolling across the grass, or the carpet, or the bed - any place they've found where they're free to just act like boys wrestling for the fun of it. Loras has no idea where Renly learned to play games like this, as he most certainly didn't have anyone his own age to learn them from. Yet he's known from the very start that the purpose of these struggles isn't to hurt the other, but to overpower him, to pin his arms and hold him down so he's all but helpless...

Heat spreads through Loras just to think of it. The game has changed over the years, as have they. Renly, who had been tall even as a boy, has now grown broad as well. The thick muscles in his chest strain beneath his fine clothing, and though he's never been one for the training yard, his sheer size means that there's overwhelming power in his arms. Loras trains and trains and he's still no closer to matching Renly's strength than he was when he was a new squire. He's still left struggling beneath Renly as they grapple, exerting all his strength in vain, and then...

And  _then_.

Wrists pinned above his head, Loras can feel that the strain and roll of bodies has made Renly hard. His cock presses into Loras' thigh where Renly holds him down. Pinned as he is, Loras is helpless. He can barely move, except enough to lift his hips and press his own straining cock against Renly's.

The shift in their game makes itself known here, when their skin is flushed and their breath is quick from more than just grappling. The iron grip holding Loras' wrists loosens. When Loras pushes Renly onto his back, he goes easily. Blue eyes dark and heady, Renly watches Loras climb on top of him, and there's no resistance at all when Loras sprawls out over him and pushes his tongue into his mouth.

It's Loras' turn now to capture Renly's wrists and pin them above his head. Renly leaves them there even when Loras draws away, head lolling back to let Loras claim his neck. His back arches ever so slightly at the scrape of teeth, broad chest pressing upwards, and Loras can hold back no longer as he scrambles to rid them of their clothing. 

If Loras were a patient man, he might slow down to admire the body beneath him. He might let his hands slowly explore every hard curve and contour, take in the heat there, feel the underlying strength that fascinates him so much. 

Instead, he presses himself flush against Renly and sees how deep into his mouth he can lick. 

Heat sparks like fireworks under Loras' skin everywhere their bodies touch. Renly's hands lay above his head just where Loras placed them, but Loras still takes hold of his wrists to press them down, to feel the muscles beneath the skin mould to his touch. He can feel the strength in the man beneath him, just lulled, at bay under Loras' will. It makes Loras' cock throb with as much desperation as the slide of skin does. 

It's knowing Renly's strength that makes it that much sweeter when he lets Loras take him. 

When Loras pushes into him, Renly goes tense. A groan slips out of his throat, but he doesn't move other than to cast a heady gaze up at Loras. The want shining there is nearly enough to make Loras lose himself. Long, slow thrusts soon draw a shudder of pleasure from Renly like a wave rippling up his spine, and then Loras takes him in earnest

It's not gentle, but it's what they both want, and every sharp breath at every particularly rough thrust just makes Loras want to take Renlythat much harder. Renly could end this easily. If he wanted to, he'd only  need to push himself up onto his elbows to force Loras off him. But he doesn't. He lays just where Loras put him, hands above his head as if they were bound there, entirely pliant, entirely at will to anything Loras wants. A guttural groan of pleasure rumbles out from his chest like he's feeling it right down to his soul. 

Renly moves at last, hand dropping down on top of Loras' where it presses down into his chest. The request is clear, and Loras will grant him this gladly. He slides his palm against Renly's so their fingers entwine. It doesn't take much more to spend himself inside Renly. 

Loras slides down at Renly's side when they're both sated, feeling like his bones have melted. Panting, he watches the rise and fall of Renly's chest and catches his breath by matching the slow of their breathing. 

When this first started, Loras wondered if it was his pride that drew him to it. He wondered if the enjoyment he felt at taking Renly in this way was misplaced satisfaction at finding a way to conquer him when Loras could never hope to beat him in strength. He doubts that's true now. If that were the case, Loras does not think he would cherish the looseness in Renly's limbs the way that he does, nor the ease in his face.

There wouldn't be a warm tug in his chest at how completely, entirely satisfied Renly looks as his head lolls towards Loras, smiling.

Their bodies come together, drawn by a gravity that Loras has never bothered to question. Damp foreheads press together as they share breath. Renly's broad hand spreads over Loras' side, while Loras slides his hands into Renly's silky hair. They fit together like two pieces of the same whole. 

Soon enough, Loras' tender strokes through Renly's hair find their way into a tug, and it doesn't take much more at all until Renly reaches to grab a fistful of curls again. Sluggish limbs forgotten, they wrestle and roll until Renly has Loras beneath him, all that strength pinning him once again. The glint in his eyes says that he wants more than wrestling though. Loras surges up against his mouth, pushing his tongue in as deep as he can, and then...

And _the_ _n_...


End file.
